Denma (Project)
For other uses, see Denma (Disambiguation). Dike (294) Denma (덴마, Denma) is a terminology in Denma. Summary It's first mentioned in Kuan's Fridge (50). It's the Church of Madonna's secret project. Ran prophesies that due to the recent event on Moab also known as the Kuan's Fridge, there will be a major translation in the universe eight, it's several times harder to act powerless when the person is actually powerful than acting powerful when someone isn't, all that consistent hard work will finally pay off, the church will get a new partner, the strength of both the new and old White Police Guards are evenly matched, but Gosan's arrogance will lead him to make a fatal mistake, the bloody battle of Hypers will go down in the history of the universe eight, he'll lose this fight, and it'll lead to his downfall, and he'll step down from his throne, and the one who'll replace him will be El of Urano, as his era begins, the church's secret project, 'Denma' will commence, where Lord Joshua will be brought back to life. At this time, Denma appears. It reveals that the webtoon Denma wasn't named after the character Denma, and it was named after the project Denma. And in Korean version, the person in charge of service said that "Now! 'Denma' starts in earnest. Until now the chapters were prologues. ^^" Denmaproject, which are Denma's fan arts collaborate website is named after this project. History Past Thousands of years ago In Rami Record (1) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1) too) - #1, Joshua who conveyed the message of faith, hope, and love. As the people who have been saved from the suffering of life through Joshua's sermon have increased, he's eventually sentenced to crucifixion by scribes of cognation who're threatened by his presence. And on the day of execution, Joshua in front of God experience the absolute solitude of the universe. Frustrated by Joshua's execution news, Madonna, John and Joshua's 12 apostles jump into the deadly perils to save him. Madonna's choice to save a dying Joshua after John's death was "Virgo Intactium", an imperial super-secret space called the realm of God. With the collapse of the singularity that was the intersection of parallel universes, Joshua's soul is scattered in each parallel universe. Madonna says that the soul of God, Joshua is survived, and that when he comes back here again, those who killed him will be dead. After a miraculous escape with Joshua's 12 apostles, people began to flock to Madonna. And a new sermon is passed on to the suffering people. This is the origin of the religion of love and retribution, Church of Madonna. 21 years 1 month ago In Rami Record (3) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)) - #3, Holy visits is a business trip to parallel universes according to the instructions of church body to find Joshua's body. The priestesses are given a role to look for Joshua's body along with the Guardian priests. It's a duty that must be accomplished if Deva, the top priestess of the church body, is her future hope. They must fill the blood ampoule's quota. Since the opening of the House of Dancing Flowers at this point, only two people have found Joshua's reincarnated body and become Deva. But nowadays they find Joshua's reincarnated body and don't become a Deva. 99% will become Deva according to their grades. 10 months ago In Denma A Dog of Pamana (1), Blackout (4), just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who're El's soldiers, Dike went to frequent bars after hearing that Jet was going to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike was suffering from gambling debts. Dike has a contract with Uriel, because she looks like Guyrin. And Dike was forced to get a job Silverquick, which is intergalactic courier service. When Dike woke up, his conscience was transferred to a 12-year-old kid's body suffering from quadriplegia, via a Neuro-scanning socket. 4 months ago In Yael Road (7), when Denma lost consciousness while escaping from a collapsed building, he dreams that Aaron speaks to himself, "You will never get out of there ever!" Denma mentioned Joshua. 1 month ago In Savoy Gaal (3), Denma hates Pentagon, because they kidnapped and sold off Guyrin to El after they failed to capture Dike. In God's Lover (4), Yahwah and the Directors of Silverquick's station 7 fought each other. The Directors of Silverquick's station 7 get angry that, Yahwah has terminated a Quanx that is related to the Bureau's ongoing investigation. Yahwah get angry that, it's none of Directors of Silverquick's station 7's business to interfere with however he deal with the Quanx under his charge. Korah disguised himself as a masseur. Korah puts his hands on the Denma's body and reads the memory. And Korah is embarrassed. Korah disturbed so hangs up the phone, and curious that who was that woman in Denma's. Cell tells to Denma that the client is Dr. God and it's read Goad and according to the Bellarian pronounciation. And Cell tells before God died, his memory and consciousness were copied onto a device through the Artificial neurological cell procedure. Denma says how can Cell prove that the copied one is 100% same as the real one. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (6), Denma thinks right now, he need to focus on getting away from the Silverquick, but the real problem is what comes next even if he managed to go back to Guyrin, they'll definitely get in his way. Denma thinks why did he has to meet Guyrin. Denma thinks he thinking Guyrin, and he has been stuck in a kid's body for too long. In Denma's recall, Guyrin has a coy expression on her face. Denma thinks he'll return to Guyrin cause he's Dike, there's only one woman he loves, that's just who he's. Current time Volume 8 In Kuan's Fridge (2), Jet thinks maybe he's too hasty, and Dike was the biggest stumbling block to recruiting Randolph, so he tried to get him on board first, but he he didn't expect him to say no, so he couldn't think about persuading him. Yahwah calls to Randolph and says he didn't mean to put him in a sickbay, so as a token of his sincere apology, he has decided to tell him who Dike is. Yahwah shows Denma in hologram, and says Randolph has walked by Dike a couple of times, and he has a Neuro-scanner on the back of his head, and he heard him need to take him to someone with his body and mind intact, but just so the Silverquick are clear, they didn't do this to him, and he was already like this when Uriel, the manager in charge of their contracts, found him, and he was founded with his brain transferred to a child's body, and story goes that he was a part of an experiment waiting to be disposed of. In Kuan's Fridge, Denma thinks all he can see are a bunch of vague objects, moving all over the place, and there's no telling when he might get shot in here, his other senses are all heightened now that he's blind, and it's like the senses he never cared about when he still could see are awakening all over his body, and he's Dike the Invincible Death he won't die like this but this doesn't seem right and it feels like he's exposed to a serious danger. At this time, Sumai's henchman's head and neck, and a horse man's mouth is sliced by something. Denma hears that sound and thinks it's dangerous and whatever it's faster than a bullet and more precise too with a single blow. Denma remembers Dike, his light black eyes turns into Dike's orange, and his gloves are torn and his El's marks are reveal. At the moment, Denma's thought bubble's shape is different than normal thought bubble. Ran prophesies that due to the recent event on Moab also known as the Kuan's Fridge, there will be a major translation in the universe eight, it's several times harder to act powerless when the person is actually powerful than acting powerful when someone isn't, all that consistent hard work will finally pay off, the church will get a new partner, the strength of both the new and old White Police Guards are evenly matched, but Gosan's arrogance will lead him to make a fatal mistake, the bloody battle of Hypers will go down in the history of the universe eight, he'll lose this fight, and it'll lead to his downfall, and he'll step down from his throne, and the one who'll replace him will be El of Urano, as his era begins, the church's secret project, 'Denma' will commence, where Lord Joshua will be brought back to life. At this time, Denma appears. Denma sees his hand and thinks he wonder what happens to him. Denma tries to use his ability with an energy bar but he also can't use this. Mustache asks to Denma that what's wrong. Denma shouts that he feels like he can use all the techniques from his original body, but he can't use his skills. Mustache says to Denma the thing stuck at the back of his head was a Neuro-scanning device, and he knew he talk too much like an ass for a kid, and it's probably because his body's resisting, and he doesn't know what his story is, but he's borrowing the body of a little kid who's not a Quanx. Denma says he has been using basic techniques with this body just fine so far. Mustache explains to him that the basic techniques that the kid's body could handle, and if he use Quanx skills with an ordinary person's body like him, it'll overload the body eventually, but of course, the body still adapts to it, that means his consciousness as a Quanx is synchronizing, and as time passes, as the synchronization further proceeds, he'll be able to use more complicated and detailed techniques with intensified physical errors, but at the same time, it'll pressure his body just as much, and after reaching the limit, the body will eventually refuse to be exposed to Quanx techniques, there're two possibilities, the first is where his immune system fails because of the pressure, malignant tumors will grow all over his body which will result in his horrible death, and there's possibility where his body endures and pulls through, but enduring doesn't mean getting over it, there's minor difference along the way, but there's only one conclusion, when the body reaches its limit, it'll break completely. Denma is surprised. Federick calls to Hazz and reports that he has a message for him from the Devarims, and they asked for a meeting, and a rather unexpected request, which is that they requested that they protect them about a hundred of them, to be exact. Hazz is surprised and asks that the Devarims protect from the church is correct. Federick answers that that's right, and also from the Gosan family. Hazz says this is getting way out of hand, and they don't want any unnecessary burden here, and his offer only started out of personal curiosity, nothing more. Federick reports that the Devarims also added that if he find out what the church body is planning, he'll probably find his offer worthwhile. Volume 9 Category:Church of Madonna